Temptation
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Matsuda finally gets something more then Take-out with a crabby Aizawa. The younger detective decides to show his elder a nice little bar he goes to. What will happen after quite a bit of drinking? Will Matsu help Aizawa forget his wife?


A/N: Okay! I think I might be back! Woot! ... Not that I will ever be able to finish Looking For Nothing, but hey why not? I could if some of you would encourage me. But who reads these things anyway?! On with this crack fic!

Temptation

Matsuda sat there, his steaming fish making his mouth water. Real food! It was real food again after so long of eating Chinese take-out! He let out a little whimper as the smell wafted up to his nostrils.

"What is your problem? Just eat the damn thing!" Aizawa snapped harshly, getting annoyed at the black haired man.

"I-I'm sorry, Aizawa, but it's just been forever! I mean forever, since i last had REAL food! You should share the joy!" Matsuda exclaimed, finally carefully digging into the fish. Aizawa sighed heavily, loosing patience with the younger man. He scratched idly at his growing stubble of a beard.

"I've had real food. I don't see what's so great about it," Aizawa muttered.

"Maybe that's because you have a family that you get to go home to every night! I wish i had a warm bed to go home to at night," Matsuda sighed, looking out the window dreamily, momentarily forgetting about his savoury meal.

"It's not as great as you make it out to be. Me and the Missus have been going through a bit of a tough patch lately."

Matsuda looked at the sad look that had been adopted by the older mans face. The smile that had been growing on his own lips disappeared in a flash. The young man that was always the screw up was gazing intently into the face of a worthy successor of the Chief.

"Is that why you've been so crabby lately?"

Aizawa glared at him, then seeing how honest Mastuda looked, began to chuckle under his breath. The look of pure and total confusion that was normally laid across Matsuda's face deepened and his cheeks took on a pinkish tinge.

"I-I'm sorry Aizawa! I- That was uncalled for."

The slight hurt and shame that filled Aizawa's eyes made the younger man stop talking. It truly had just slipped out. He hadn't meant anything harsh by it.

"Hey, you know what I need? A night on the town. I need to just get out there tonight and forget my troubles, if only for tonight. What do you say?"

Matsuda started, knocking his fish into his lap, sending both men into fits of laughter, Matsuda attempting to clean off the smelly salmon and only succeeding in make a worse mess, deciding on just nodding his head in excitement. His cheeks a bright red, he called a waiter over for their bill. A little while later they were readily getting into Aizawa's flashy car and heading off to a bar that Matsuda had mentioned. All the way, they joked about this and that and Aizawa realized he had never really given the younger man a chance.

"Here, this is the best place!" Matsuda exclaimed as they slowed down by some fancy florescent lights that he had been guiding the older man to.

" ... Matsu," he liked the smaller form of the name, " You do realize this is a gay bar, right?" He raised an eyebrow as the younger shifter uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah. I've been here a few times before. They have some pretty hott dancers."

"But it's a gay bar."

"And your point is..?"

"..."

"Don't worry. I'm only joking. The bar that I was pointing out is around the corner. haha! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Matsuda unbuckled his seat-belt and hopped with surprising grace out of the car. Aizawa followed his lead, turning to lock it before catching up to the other man. They rounded the corner and, just like Matsuda said, a second bar stood waiting for them. The bouncer began to eye them over, his mean look lingering on Aizawa before turning when being spoken to.

"Oh, you're on tonight, Viper?" Matsuda asked, giving the man a smile. Recognition dawned on the large man and he nodded to the two men as he let them in.

"... Did you know that guy or something, Matsu?"

"Oh Vipe? Sure, he's worked here for as long as I can remember."

The amazed haze that fell over the older man as he realized that Matsuda was on first 'name' basis with a bouncer at a club was undermined as he saw what type of club he ha just stepped into. Matsuda waltzed right over to the bar and sat on a stool, beckoning the other man to join him. By the time Aizawa was able to drag himself over, what with all those flashing, distracting lights and the crowd of people in his way, Matsuda and the bartender were deeply involved in a conversation.

"Oh i see you brought a friend with you tonight. Am i guessing two of your regulars on the double, then?" The woman behind the counter flashed a radiant smile at Aizawa before checking to make sure she had been given the all clear to make the drinks. Matsuda signalled for the older man to sit on the stool beside him.

"Isuzu is amazing! She is a total pro when it comes to guessing what people would like in their drinks. She's also pretty, too! haha!" Matsuda laughed and Aizawa glanced towards the woman just as she bent to retrieve the alcohol from the bottom cabinet. Aizawa could feel himself growing hot as his eyes focused on her rather plump rump. Coughing slightly, he turned to see Mastuda laughing uncontrollably, making the older man blush, a very rare occurrence.

"So .. um, how long have you been coming here? After all the years I've known you, I've never seen you as the type of person who would be known at a place like this."

"Well, a guy's gotta have fun some way or another."

With that, Isuzu turned back to face them, smiling and holding two glasses of what appeared to be a mix of Vodka and Pepsi, placing them in front of the two new-comers. Aizawa picked up the glass nearest him, following Matsuda's lead. He drank deep, letting the hot burn down his throat wash with it the troubles he felt. He downed the glass and looked back at the blond woman. She smirked and refilled his glass, setting it before him again. This time he went slower. He forgot what it was to taste everything melting away. He decided he liked it.

After hours of drinking and laughing and talking and more variations of Vodka mixes, both Matsuda and Aizawa were swaying in their seats. Isuzu thought it would be best to cut them off for the night, having taken Aizawa's keys previously. Matsuda looked at her with red, puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I-I-Isuz-zu... " he hiccoughed out. " Do you think we could go sleep upstairs for the night? Remind me in the morning to g-give you a tip."

She smiled and nodded, showing the two to where they could spend their night. Even though they were really too drunk to realize anything anyway, they slipped out of their clothes and both crawled into the same bed, not realizing that there were, in fact, other beds they could have used. Matsuda curled up beside Aizawa and the older man took him in his arms.

Matsuda was snoring before Aizawa could even get comfortable.

-

-

-

"Mmmmmmmm. My head." Aizawa groaned as his eyes began to adjust to the morning light. He felt a warm something beside him, tangled in his arms. He gazed down at the shape until it came into focus, black hair messed up and in disarray, eyes closed softly, mouth agape and emitting a small snore.

Aizawa started, falling out of the small bed and waking his colleague. Matsuda grumbled sleepily, rubbing his still bloodshot eyes. He fixed his blurry eyes on the older detective on the ground beside the bed.

Checking his body, noticing awkwardly that he wasn't wearing any boxers, Aizawa looked the younger man in the face, horror struck across his own.

"We didn't, did we?"

"If I told you my ass hurts, would you hate and clobber me?"

Eyes open as far as they would open, Aizawa shot up, gathering some blankets around his midriff. He grabbed the man by the shoulder, shaking him almost violently.

"We didn't."

"haha. wow. You should see the look on your face. Hey stop, stop! Okay! We didn't, we didn't!"

Aizawa let go of Matsuda's shoulder and picked up his clothes that were spread out on the lush carpet.

"Come on. We're late for work!"

-

-

-

A/N And there you have it folks! My horrible piece of nothingness that comes from the deep recesses of writers block! hahha! And no, no hanky panky went on between the two! haha! Anyway, go down and click that little button that says Review. It likes attention. So be kind and support the reviews before they go extinct! haha


End file.
